Posso ser sua?
by uchiha lela
Summary: As flores de cerejeiras anunciaram o inicio das aulas, estudantes despreocupados iniciam o ano escolar de bom humor, mas para algumas almas este pode ser o primeiro passo para o amor Alguém pode ensinar amar? Um romance colegial nem tão tradicional


**_Posso ser sua?_**

**_Meu novo professor _**

As flores de cerejeira caiam das árvores quando a garota apressada pedalou rumo à escola

-Sakuraa!! – Uma menina loira acenou animada

-Ino! – Sakura desceu de sua bicicleta para cumprimentar a amiga – Já faz um bom tempo! – Ela abraçou Ino

-É verdade, não é?– Ino sorriu

As colegiais entraram animadas pelo portão da escola.

-Espero que esse semestre traga boas novidades – Sorrindo, ambas se foram para o interior da instituição.

-Hey Lee! – Do lado de fora uma garota de cabelos castanhos chamava

-TenTen! – Um garoto moreno de olhos estranhos a correspondeu

-Como foi de férias?! – Ela indagou

-Ótimo!Agora mais do que nunca irei me dedicar no meu último ano no Instituto! – Com empenho e punhos ao ar Lee animado gritara

-Mas Lee – TenTen caiu de cara no chão – Você disse a mesma coisa no ano passado!E acabou por ficar de recuperação!

Foi como se uma pedra esmagasse a auto-estima de Lee

-Mas esse ano será diferente! – Seus olhos brilhavam

-Vamos, vamos Lee, temos que achar nossa sala

-Tomara que fique com a... – Os olhinhos de Lee brilharam – Sakura-!

-Lee, quando você vai parar de olhar para a Sakura?! – TenTen tentava trazer o amigo à realidade

-Mas e você TenTen?Não quer cair na sala de ninguém?

-Eu? – TenTen disfarçou – Não, afinal, quem seria?

-Não sei nunca se sabe

Os dois amigos se juntaram ao grupo que entrava na escola

-Quer que eu te leve até sua sala? – Um rapaz de rabo de cavalo perguntou a sua acompanhante

-Não, não é preciso – Respondeu ela

Separados o rapaz adentrou na escola, seguiu por um corredor cheio de estudantes e entrou na sala 12 – A

Os rostos mostraram surpresa

-Professor Hyuuga?Vai dar sua primeira aula aqui?

-Não – Neji respondeu secamente – Só vim dar uma olhada em vocês e pedir que sejam gentis com a nova colega de vocês

As meninas olharam umas para as outras com chama nos olhos

-Quem é?! – Perguntavam inconformadas

-Vocês a verão assim que esta chegar à sala

-Quem é ela e quem ela pensa ser?! – TenTen revoltada fechava os punhos

-Calma TenTen – Lee tentava acalmá-la

-Calma?!Eu estou calma – Com a face avermelhada e os olhos cerrados TenTen indicava o próprio rosto

-To vendo - Lee zombava da amiga – Você ainda gosta dele né TenTen?!

-Hã?O que?!Eu, mas... Não, não, não! Hehe!

-Senhorita Tenten – chamava Neji da porta

-Sim professor Hyuuga – A face da garota mudara rapidamente, o que antes se encontrava assustadoramente vermelho agora voltara à tonalidade comum, e seus olhos brilhavam intensamente (Fazendo Lee cair de cara no chão)

-Até quando pretende fazer escândalo? – Neji indagou friamente fazendo com que TenTen se sentisse esmagada por dentro

-Desculpa professor - Ela abaixara a cabeça, mas espiava o professor saindo da sala

Do outro lado da sala de aula meninas batiam papo

-Ahh!Mas eu acho que o professor Nara tinha que continuar no cargo – A garota loira chamada Ino explicava à amiga Haruno

-Ino... Você liga demais para isso – Respondeu Sakura

-Isso o que?! – Ino fingia desentendimento – Eu nem disse nada!

-Mas pensou, aposto como foi "Como o professor Shikamaru é lindo ele deve continuar a nos dar aula!"

- Sua idio...- Ino não terminara a frase, olhava para frente paralisada

- Ino?Ino? – Chamava a amiga

-Sakura...quem é..aquele? – Ino apontava um garoto ruivo que entrara na sala e ocupava uma das cadeiras da frente

-Não sei, deve ser aluno novo ou sei lá, mas o que tem ele?Como se eu já não soubesse

Ino não respondia somente o olhava

-Haa...eu acho que vou começar a sentar na frente! – Saindo de seu transe Ino se animara – Hey!Você! – Ela apontava uma menina que se sentava ao lado do garoto – Vaza daí querida! – E não tardou para que a loira deixasse a amiga para travar uma "cruel" batalha pelo assento!

_"A Ino não tem jeito mesmo"_ Ria-se Sakura

A porta se abriu e...

-Sakura, poderia me ajudar? – solicitava uma mulher morena parada a porta

-Professora Kurenai!Bom dia – A Haruno abrira um radiante sorriso – Mas é claro

-Só precisa levar estas copias para o gabinete da diretora Tsunade

-Com prazer – Sakura dirigiu-se até a porta, tomou os papeis da professora e rumou ao gabinete da diretora

_"A escola parece não ter mudado em nada"_

Distraída ela olhava através de janelas para verificar as novas personalidades da escola, foi quando distraída...

-Ah! – Ele tombou cerrando os olhos

-Hã?Desculpe-me – Pediu ele

Sakura estava no chão, pelo que entendera (ou quase) em seu distraído percurso acabara por chocar-se com o rapaz

-Hã... – Ela corara ao fitar a bela face do jovem – Me-Me-Me- Desculpe!A culpa foi minha! – Totalmente corada Sakura fazia um escândalo no meio do corredor

Ele sem dar atenção à garota continuou seu caminho, deixando Sakura sentada no chão

Ainda do lado de fora a antiga acompanhante do professor Hyuuga se perdera

- Hã...perdida de novo – Ela se lamentava

-Ahhh!!!Atrasado no primeiro diaaaa!!!Nãoo!! – Um rapaz loiro vinha correndo na sua direção!

-Hãã...com licença! – Ela o chamava em vão, pois este passara reto... E logo voltara

-Sim?! – Perguntava ele apressado "correndo no lugar"

Os olhos azuis adentraram nos olhos perolados da garota

_"Seria ele um aluno?"_ – Ela queria saber

-Esta perdida garota? – Ele perguntava

-Si-sim, poderia me ajudar??Sou Hyuuga Hinata, estudante da classe 12 – A

-Claro – Ele parara no lugar – Uzumaki Naruto!Professor de Ed.Física!

-Professor?!

No interior da sala 12 –A a porta se abriu, uma figura adentrou na sala

-Silêncio – Pediu ele

Sakura paralisou, um sentimento de palpitação se apossou na da moça

"_Aquele...Aquele...Aquele rapaz!"_

Os olhos negros como Ônix, os cabelos igualmente escuros, o olhar frio e parado e aquela voz penetrante e sem emoções

-Bom dia, sou o novo professor de vocês, Uchiha Sasuke

_"Pro-Pro-Professor?"_

_Continua ..._

Hãã...Não gosto muito deste casal, mas achei que seria uma bela historia Oo'

Um romance colegial nem tão tradicional -


End file.
